


Here In Heaven

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Deserves Better, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, series finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: Major spoilers for 15x20.What if Castiel, instead of Bobby, was there to greet Dean in Heaven?Aka the Destiel reunion we deserved but didn't get.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Here In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The Supernatural series finale absolutely gutted me, so I immediately set about attempting to fix it.
> 
> This is that attempt.
> 
> Many thanks to Brian-- who's not even part of the Spn fandom-- for the beta. :)

Dean Winchester looked around at the picturesque landscape that surrounded him. "Well, at least I made it to Heaven," he remarked to himself.

"Of course you did," said a gravelly voice to his right.

Dean's head whipped towards the voice. His eyes widened.

Castiel stood on the porch of a small, cozy-looking house. "Hello, Dean."

"Cas?" Dean looked around at the unfamiliar location. "What memory is this?"

"It's not," Cas replied.

Dean shook his head. "Yes it is, because last I knew you were in Angelic Hell."

Cas nodded. "I was, until Jack rescued me and brought me back here. He said he needed my help to set things right."

Dean waved a hand at the house. "So what exactly is this then?"

Cas smiled softly. "This is your perfect Heaven, Dean. This is the Heaven you deserve. You have everything you could ever need or desire here."

He gestured towards the house. "This is your home. I expect you'll find it to your tastes." He then pointed down the dirt road to a wooden structure off in the distance. "Bobby and Ellen have a home near the Roadhouse down the street, and your parents live down that way. They've all been awaiting your arrival."

Dean licked his lips nervously. "And you?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "You're my best friend, Dean, of course I've been anticipating the day I could see you again. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon, of course, but time runs differently here than it does on Earth."

Dean shook his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant. Do you have a perfect Heaven too, or are you just… around?"

Cas glanced off to the side. "I've, uh, I've been taking care of this place," he said evasively. "I found it comforting knowing that one day you'd occupy it. But now that you're here, I can go--"

He started down the steps.

Dean hurried towards him, meeting Cas at the bottom of the steps and gripping him by the arms. "Cas, wait!"

Cas looked at him expectantly.

Dean cleared his throat and let go of Cas. "We need to-- that is to say, I-- That last day in the bunker, you told me..." He trailed off. 

Cas's eyes widened. "Dean, we don't have to--"

Dean shook his head. "No, dude, let me get this out. You told me that the one thing-- the  _ one thing _ \-- that you wanted most of all in the entire world you weren't able to have. Well, what if you were, Cas? What if you  _ were  _ able to have it?"

"I don't understand," Cas replied, voice shaky.

Dean bit his lip. "I was too much of a coward to tell you while I was alive, but now that we literally have eternity in front of us…"

He took Cas's hand. "Stay here with me."

"Dean, I--"

"The last time we were together you told me you loved me, and well, what you didn't know at the time is that I love you too. Not as a brother and not just as a best friend. I  _ love _ you, Cas. There is no perfect Heaven unless you're there with me."

A slow smile spread across Cas's face. "You love me?"

Dean couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, you big sap, I do. I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner-- mmph."

Dean was cut off by Cas swooping in and sealing his mouth over Dean's own. Dean made a sound that he up until recently would have absolutely denied was a whimper and grabbed Cas by the lapel of his trenchcoat, hauling him in even closer in order to deepen the kiss. 

"I love you," Dean whispered between kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Cas grinned against his mouth. "I love you too, Dean. I love you so much.  _ You _ are my perfect Heaven."

Dean gave Cas one last kiss and leaned back, keeping his arms locked around the angel. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, Dean. Yes, I will stay with you."

He gave Dean a tender kiss on his forehead. "There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Look over there."

Dean turned his head to see Baby sitting in the driveway, the black paint glinting brightly in the celestial sunlight.

He looked back at Cas, who was beaming with pride. "You brought Baby?"

"Like I said, Dean, this is your perfect Heaven."

Dean hauled Cas in for another kiss.

Once they broke for air (because apparently Dean's version of Heaven was as close to the real world as you could get as in Dean still felt the need to breathe) Cas grabbed Dean's hand and tugged him towards Baby. "Come on, let's go for a drive. There's this bridge overlooking a creek that I've been wanting you to see."

They made their way to Baby and Dean slid in the driver's seat. He grinned as the engine rumbled to life and "Carry On My Wayward Son" began playing over the radio. "I love this song," he remarked, then linked his fingers with Cas's as they pulled out of the driveway, riding off into the proverbial sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sam showed up at the bridge, blah blah blah, the end.
> 
> (And in case it isn't clear, this is also Cas's version of Heaven, where he gets to spend eternity with Dean.)


End file.
